Fighter to the max!
by FangXavier
Summary: Maximum Ride is a loner. Her mother kicked her out and her father experimented on her and left her when she was three. She has become hardened and has many walls. Can anyone break them down? FAX! T cause im paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Max here. Any comments about the name and I will personally cave your face in.

Right now I'm walking down a dusty road in the middle of nowhere. I'm a runaway. My mother, Valencia, used me as a slave to do all of her dirty work for her. My father, Jeb, was a scientist. He left when I was three after engraving huge brown and white wings on my back.

Great guy, right?

Anyway, since then, my mother has made me do everything she wants. Which includes stealing, beating people up, and conning people into giving her money. But the last straw was when she asked me to kill some guy who had refused to work with her. When she asked me to do it, I just laughed. She immediatly kicked me out. I'm pretty glad I got away from that hellhole, but right now, I am starving, freezing, and broke.

I kicked some dust up and looked around. Still no sight of a town, city, anything. So I let my wings out, stretching their aching muscles from being cramped up against my back. By now they were fourteen feet long from tip to tip. The base was a dark brown that got lighter towards the ends, which were snowy white with brown freckles. Heh. Wing freckles.

You might be wondering why I wasn't flying to my destination. Answer: Because it is so damn hard to fly for seven hours straight, jackass.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. I turned around to see a silver Porsche about fifteen feet away. I folded my wings, but they woudn't go back in the jacket!

"Goddamn Hell! Stupid wings!" I shouted, shaking my fist at the sky. The car pulled up beside me and the window scrolled down at lightning speed.

"ZOMG! YOU HAVE GIANT WINGS STICKING OUT OF YOUR BACK! LADY! I-" I leaned in through the window and slammed a hand against the girl's mouth.

She had Mocha skin and chocolatey brown eyes, and thick, curly black hair.

"I know I have wings. I'll take my hand off if you don't scream at me again. Can I have a ride?" I ask tiredly, and peel my hand away from her mouth. She nods and launches into another rant as I climb into her car.

" My names Monique, but call me Nudge! Wow, your wings are so pretty, how did you get them? I bet they would look so good with, say, a ruffley pink blouse and skinny jeans? My brother would probably freak out if he saw them! ZOMG! You should meet him! By the way, why are you walking out here any way? Oh, I know! You're a wanted criminal and you're escaping from the scene of the crime! I wonder..." Nudge went on and on, so I just tuned her out. Soon, we're pulling up at a big, light blue house.

Oh sorry, I really haven't introdeuced myself properly. Maximum Ride. Dirty blonde, wavy hair and a killer style. I have solid brown eyes, like Nudge.

I leap out of the car like its comtaminated. I have hated small spaces my whole life.

"Come on in! My mother is making some food and we have a spare bedroom! And.."

At the mention of food my mouth waters. How long has it been? Two, maybe three days? And I need more nourishment, as a bird freak. Speaking of which...

I grab Nudge by the collar so she'll pay attention to me.

"Oy. You Can't tell anyone about my wings, alright?"

Nudge nods and I release her. She smooths out her shirt and skips inside. I sigh. More Motormouths?

I really hope not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride, or any of its characters. But I do own the chocolate chip cookies! :D. Back to Max;**

I walked into t he house and the first thought I had was, Damn. Everything, and I mean _everything,_ was dyed purple. I almost puked. I am not much of a fashionista, as you all very well know. If there was'nt an a dust coating of about an inch on my clothes, I'd be wearing a dark blue blouse and navy blue, bootcut jeans.

And I absolutely _hated _the color pink.

"um, Nudge? Your whole house is purple," I said to her absentmindedly as I stared at the absurd coloring of the the house.

"I know, It's awsome, Right? There's only one room in the house that isn't purple, and its dreadfully boring! Did you know one of our rooms Is actually my closet because I've got so many clothes?" Nudge exclaims. Wow, she actually stopped talking before I started ignoring her.

"Remind me to never, ever go into that room," I say to Nudge seriously. She frowns.

"Why not? Do you just not like clothes? That's so weird! How could any legitamate girl not like clothes and fashion and makeup?! My god, I'm going to have to get you a makeover soon! You-" Nudge is interupted by an olive toned hand slapping over her mouth. I look up to see a boy about my age with shaggy black hair falling in front of his eyes, which are a deep and humor filled onyx.

"Sorry about my sister," he says quietly. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that this is the brother Nudge has told me so much about.

I hold out my hand and he shakes in greeting.

"The name's Maximum Ride. Call me Max. Nudge here picked me up off the road. What's your name?" I ask, and he releases Nudge.

"Fang," is all I get out of him. Then he walks away, his footsteps barely makeing any sound. That explains why I didn't here him come up to silence Nudge.

I stare after him thoughtfully, and then realize that Nudge isn't talking. I turn to see her smirking at me.

"You know, I just met you, but I can already read you like a book, girl. Its a talent. Now come on! You have to see my room!" she yells. She grabs my hand and drags me through the hallway. But we're stopped by an older looking woman that looks a lot like Nudge and Fang.

"Nudge, who have you dragged into my house this time?" she asks curiously. I yank my hand out of Nudge's grasp and grab the woman's.

"Maximum ride, call me Max," I say politely, hoping to make a good first impression so I can be as sarcastic as I want later. If there is a later. She smiles. A good sign. I think.

"My name is Anne, and I'm Nudge and Fang's mother." I smile back and Nudge rolls her eyes.

"Enough pleasantries! Iv'e gotta show Max My room, the kitchen, the living room, the guest room, the game room, the dining room, Fang's room, the basement..." And with this she drags me off again. Geez! I barely know these people.

I'm pulled into another purple room with Taylor Lautner posters _everywhere._ Obsessive much?

Mudge frowns angrily."Hey"

Oh. Did I say that out loud?

"Yeah. Yeah you did. And it hurt my feelings!" I sigh and pat her on the shoulder.

"Listen closely , Nudge. Remember my wings?" I ask. She nods, completely serious now. "My father put them on me when I was three. I'm pretty much a freak that no one wants to have around. I just met you, and I don't want you to have to deal with me. So I sould leave, really."

"What!" she yells, here eyes sad. "Please stay! I wont tell anyone about your wings so that doesn't matter! No worries, Maximum, your secrets safe with me." She grabs me and drags me into a kitchen. Boom! My nose is overpowered with a delicious scent.

I jerk away from her and start sniffing, loudly. She gives me a weird look, but I ignore her. I close my eyes and follow the smell. My nose bumps into something and I open my eyes to see...

A plate of chocolate chip cookies!

My stomach growls loudly and I stare at the cookies, drooling. Nudge immediately snatches away the plate and holds it high and out of reach.

"No cookies unless you agree to stay!" Nudge yells.

"Blackmail..."I whine, my eyes focused on the cookies. I haven't eaten in days... I hear chuckling behind me, and turn to see Fang.

"What's your problem?" I snap at him. He holds up his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"Nothing. You should stay, though. I'll make more cookies if you do," he says, winking. Uhhh... I lost my train of thought.

"Max?"asks Nudge. I whip around to have a plate of cookies shoved under my nose. Its...too...much!

"Alright, I guess I can stay," I find myself saying. It isn't until I have four cookies shoved in my mouth that I realize what I just agreed to.

DARN MY COOKIE ADDICTION!


	3. Chapter 3

So now I'm stuck at a dinner table with Nudge, Fang, and Anne, who are all staring at me like I'm going to spontaneously burst into flame.

So naturally, I shove four taco's down my throat to get them to look away.

"Ew, Max! That's gross!" Nudge yells, sheilding her eyes. Fang chokes on his food while laughing, and I have to pound him on the back a few times.

Anne snorts. "Well, Max. Lets just say dinner with you is very interesting,"she says, laughing. I blush.

"How'd Nudge find you?" she asks. I know she's been dying to ask this question by the way she blurts it out. I give her a half smile.

"Well, I was walking down the road, all covered in dust, when I hear a motor in the background. I turn around and Nudge pulls up by me in a silver car. She asks me for a ride and I hop in. And then she drove me here," I finish lamely. Anne doesn't look like she beleives my story very much.

"Alright... How long has it been since you've gone to school?" she asks suspiciously. The answer to that is...well, never. Valencia had me so busy doing her little jobs that I had no time to go to school.

"uh... A few months," I stutter. Lying has never been one of the easiest things for me, and Fang raises an eyebrow. I stick out my tongue at him and shove another taco in my mouth grumpily.

"School starts on Monday," Anne says briskly, and carries her plate out. I stare after her, jaw agape. What?

"That's great! I can't wait until you meet all of my friends, Max!"Nudge blabbers. "Come see your new room!" And I'm dragged away. Again.

I find myself alone in a big room with a queen sized bed. Its purple, of course. There's a window with thin curtains. A point of entry and exit. Nice to know I have one, other than the door.

I flop down on the big bed. So cushy...

**FPOV:**

Now I'm alone at the table. Why'd they all leave? I push away my unfinished taco and go up to my room. The only room that isn't purple. I painted all of the walls black as soon as I was old enough.

That Max girl was so strange. Her wavy blonde hair had kept getting in her face all through dinner, and she would just shove it back out of her face like she didn't care about it.

What kind of girl doesn't care about their hair?

All throughout dinner she kept throwing me sideways glances, like she knew somehow that _I_ knew she was lying. I arubtly stood up and walked out of the room. Time to ask some questions.

But my resolution immediatley dissolved when I saw her collapsed on the bed, her face peaceful. She must have been really tired. I brushed some hair out of her eyes. Then I stopped myself. What am I doing? I just met this girl today!

I sighed, and left, shutting the door quietly. Then I went back to my room and decided the questions could wait. After all, Max really seemed like she needed some sleep.

I was soon asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Author here. If you don't like my story, just tell me in a review, because I'd really like to know if this is really worth it. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it so far. On with the story! BTW, _Italics= Max's_****_ Dream._**

_I was strapped to a cold metal table. My father, Jeb, was beside me, laughing evilly as I struggled. _

_I screamed and cried at him, but he just smirked and stabbed me with another needle, injecting some strange green liquid into my veins._

_"Daddy!"I cried. "I'll be a good girl! I swear!" But to no avail. He injected me with some red liquid this time, and it made my blood boil._

_I screamed as hard as I could, and felt an excruciating ripping sensation in my back. _

_I fell unconscious to the sound of Jeb's maniacal laugh._

I jerked upright on my bed and let out a small scream before I slapped a hand over my mouth. Tears streamed in rivulets down my cheeks, and I was shaking. Another nightmare. They were becoming more common now, and happened almost every day.

I shivered and pulled the blankets tight around me, sitting up. My wings just ached from the memory.

Someone burst into my room, and I looked up, startled, to see Fang. He looked surprised and bedraggled.

He was wearing a black t-shirt and pajama bottoms that were to short and showed his ankles.

"What happened?" He asked. I cringed as the memory came flaring up, hot in my head. Soon Fang was by my side.

"Bad dream?"he asked. I nodded meekly. So much for being the badass. My tough girl exterior was gone, and I couldn't muster up the strength to bring it back right now.

I sniffled and wiped my nose on my sleeve. Fang stared into my eyes for a second, and then got up and left.

What? Had I scared him off? The thought of this just brought more tears to my eyes. I was a freak, and would probably never have any friends.

But he soon came back with two chocolate chip cookies. My eyes widened and he immediately went up on my Awesome People List.

I bit into the chocolatey goodness and my eyes closed with pleasure, tears forgotten for a moment. Fang laughed softly and rubbed my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said, spraying him with cookie crumbs. He winced, and then smiled.

"No problem, Max," Fang said. I ate in silence for a moment. Then I finished the cookie, licking the chocolate off my fingers. Yummy.

"School's the day after tomorrow,"he said seriously. "Nudge is probably going to take you shopping for new clothes, since you have virtually nothing."

I shrugged. "As long as I get to pick out my clothes, and I don't get make-up, I'll be fine," I say. Fang snorts.

"Knowing Nudge, she's probably going to pick out your clothes _and_ give you a complete makeover. We both laugh quietly at that.

"If so, then you're coming with me. I don't want to brave shopping with Nudge alone. He smiles.

"Of course. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?" he says, laughing, and gets up to leave. Friend? I've never had a friend before!

"Fang?" I say, and he stops at the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Metal Flowers, I _will _win your approval! *Charges forward, sword raised.* BTW, i know Max and Fang are out of character. Thnx 4 the advice, but I wanted them to have a different personality in this story. If you dont like it, thats fine with me. Thanks for the reveiws by the way. You sound like you know a lot about stories.**

I woke up in the morning with crusty eyes and a stuffed nose. I fell out of bed with a thump and blearily rubbed my eyes. Oggggg... I am not much of a morning person.

I stumble out of the room and slam into Fang who is wearing a black shirt, black pants and a black jacket. I'm starting to see a pattern with this guy.

"Mornin'," I say, yawning, and he smiles.

"Hey, Max," he says. Nudge comes out into the hall and bumps into me, her hair frizzed up around her head.

"Uhhh..." she says. Wow, looks like she's not so hot in the mornings either. We all walk down the hall to see a table covered in delicious food and a note.

_Went to a game. Be back in an hour.  
-Anne  
P.S. Nudge, don't spend too much when you go buy Max some clothes._

Oh boy. Shopping. Hear that? It's called _sarcasm._ I sit down and start shoveling eggs into my mouth. Man, Anne is a good cook. I hope she never lets me anywhere near, the kitchen. After all, we do want the house to stay standing, don't we?

"What did she mean, went to a game?" I ask. Nudge perks up.

"Oh, our mom's really obsessed with rollerskating! Heck, she even signed up for it once! She didn't get in, of course, but she goes to watch roller derby games sometimes. She had these really cool rollerskates...ZOMG! When we go shopping I can get you some roller skates and-" I slap my left hand on her mouth and use my right to keep eating.

She licks my hand and I jerk it away, fast.

"Ew, Nudge! That's didgusting!" I say. Fang smirks. He is so gonna get it later.

Nudge finishes her food and drags me out of the house. I see her silver car and immediately yell, "Shotgun!" and leap into the front seat.

Fang frowns at me and I smile winningly. He sighs and gets in the back seat. Boo-ya.

We drive off and I find myself staring at Fang through the mirror. He stares right back with a smirk that says, 'Like what you see?'

Suddenly, I am burning a hole in the mirror with the force of my glare, and Fang is laughing his head off in the back seat.

Nudge glances at us with a slightly freaked out expression on her face.

"Did something happen that I'm not aware of?" She asks tentatively, keeping her eyes on the road.

"No,"I say grumpily, my arms crossed. Fang rolls his eyes like I'm being absurd. My eyes narrow.

Its on, Emo boy.


	6. Chapter 6

We arrive at the store at 10:00AM, because Nudge wanted to use the store all the way across town because it was bigger and had more variety. All throughout the ride Fang and I were bickering about who was awesomer. I am, of course! He seems to be talking a lot more than before, though.

I almost broke the door handle to escape that car. I sighed in relief at the fresh air. Inside the store there was racks and racks of clothes, and my mouth fell open at the sight of them. Nudge dragged me over to the counter and launched into a conversation with the manager.

"Hey Jamie! Max here needs a wardrobe because we found her on the road, and she had nothing! I know, right! I came from all the way across town because your shop is the best! Can you help me find some perfect clothes for Max? She's going to our school tomorrow and there is a Masquerade in three days! She needs to look awesome because-" I cover up Nudge's mouth once again, and glare at this Jamie guy.

"Can be just get some clothes?" I ask bleakly. He chuckles and I take my hand off of Nudge's mouth.

"Right this way," he says seriously. We follow him to a section with a million varieties of jeans. My eyes immediately latch onto the bootcut section, and Nudge tries to pull me over to the skinny jean section. I stand my ground and yank her over.

"I want some of these," I announce, and grab three pairs that are my size.

"But Maxie! Those are completely out of fashion! Nobody at school-"

"I don't care what anybody else thinks. I think they look cool,"I interrupt her. Fang chuckles in the background, and I have to resist spinning around and tackling him. Nudge pouts grouchily.

"What did you say about a Masquerade earlier?"I ask as we weave our way over to the shirt section. Nudge brightens.

"Ore school is having a Masquerade on Wednesday! You need a dress and some makeup and-"

"I'm not going, though!"I exclaim, staring at her in horror. Rule number one of living with Max. Never, _ever, _put me in heels or send to a formal dance. I promise you, it won't end well.

Nudge plants her feet on the ground firmly and crosses her arms. Uh oh.

"You are going whether you like it or not! This is one thing I will not back down on!"

Woah. Where did this come from. But I can deal with this.

"No," I say angrily, and prop myself in the same position as her. She immediately switches tactics.

"Please..."she says. Not...the...Bambi eyes!

"Fine," I grumble. Nudge cheers.

"Yay! ZOMG, I know exactly, what your dress is going to be!What size?" she asks, grabbing a few shirts and dragging me off to the dress section. Wow, shortest Nudge sentence ever.

"Uh...medium," I say, but it sounds more like a question. I had never worn a dress before, so I just gave her my shirt size. Nudge rolls her eyes.

"Come on!" she says, grabbing a dress and shoving me into the changing room. I look at it and immediately blanch. Its cream-white and covered in lace.

"Nudge! I can't wear this!" I yell through the door.

"Just try it on!"she yells back. So I pull the stupid dress on and walk out, grumbling about pushy friends. Nudge frowns and Fang has to hold back his laughter. I switch my glare to him.

"Got a problem?" I ask, My tone daring. He hands come up and he shakes his head.

"Its just so... not you," he says, the corners of his lips twitching back into a smile. I sigh. Tell me about it. Then I hear ringing, and he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Excuse me," he says apologetically, and walks away. Nudge grabs another dress and shoves me back into the dressing room. This could last all day!

I put on the dress and stare at myself in the mirror. It's long and comes all the way down to my ankles, and the sleeves come down to my wrists, where they open up wider and hang down, like in the old fashioned movies.

The dress is black and the collar line only comes down a little, thank god. There's only a little lace on the sleeves.

Nudge pushes black, one and a half inch heels under the door. Oh boy. I put them on and stand up shakily. When I walk out, Nudge gasps.

"That's perfect,"she gushes."Take it off and we'll go buy it!"

I go back into he dressing room and take it off gladly. I come back out in my normal clothes, and Nudge shoves the dress into a bag right when Fang comes back.

"Did you guys find a dress?" he asks, and Nudge nods.

"What was the phone call?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Just some girl I agreed to do to the Masquerade with,"he says, and walks off to the car.

We follow him, and I smile at him as we get in the car, showing that I'm glad he found someone to go with.

So why do I have this sinking feeling in my stomach?


	7. Chapter 7

We drove home, and I avoided Fang's eyes the whole way. I don't know why I was acting this way.

We pull into the driveway and I get out of the car. My claustrophobia had been even more suffocating because of the tense atmosphere, but I managed not to almost rip the door off this time. Nudge gave me my dress and I hid in my room all day, drawing.

Whenever Valencia couldn't think of anything for me to do, I would use the spare time to hone my drawing skills, since it was pretty much the only thing I was good at. Sometimes she would find my drawings of eagles and ravens and rip them up, snarling that I was no good, and shouldn't even try.

But I would just draw them again and again until she finally gave up. Art was something I enjoyed, and it didn't really matter whether I was good at it or not, because my hand would itch towards that pencil, and I saw no reason to ignore it.

So while I lie on this floofy purple bed, I take a spare pencil and a peice of paper and start drawing. My pencil traces those familiar circles and lines that go to the eagle, and soon I'm shading in the details of an eagle in flight.

Eagles are my favorite animals. I don't know why, but they just seem so majestic, and... free. It might be because of my wings that I take this strange liking to birds. I reall don't care.

Speaking of wings, Nudge hasn't mentioned them since yesterday. She treats me like any other normal human being, but sometimes as she talks I see her eyes edging towards my back, like she's not quite sure if what she saw the other day was real.

Nudge already feels like a sister to me. She really seems to care about me and my feelings, and she doesn't just completely disregard me.

She's like the friend I never had. I feel bad, using their hospitality like this. But I don't think I would have lasted another day if she hadn't taken me into her household.

I look down at my drawing of what was supposed to be a bird. I drew the wings... but somewhere in between pondering about my liking of birds and my new friends, I had drawn Nudge. It looked like she had the wings. It would be so cool if Nudge had wings like me.

Suddenly, my door bursts open, and Nudge is standing there with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"Who are you hiding from, Max?" she teases. Then she sees the drawing and gasps.

"Is that me? With wings? That would be so cool!ZOMG, I wish I could fly like you! Speaking of which, can you actually fly? That would be so cool! And-"

"Yes, its you. Yes, with wings. Yeah, its pretty awesome. I can fly, too,"I interrupt her, and she smirks.

"You're learning, grasshopper,"she says with a wink, and we both laugh.

"We have to get up at six for school tomorrow,"she says seriously, and I groan.

"So early? This is pointless!"I say. Nudge gives me a weird look.

"Max... have you ever even gone to school before?"she asks. I smile sheepishly. After all, if she already knows about my wings, why not tell her everything?

"No... but I know how to add and stuff. It's just, I never had the time to go to school. I really don't know what it's like,"I say. Nudge frowns.

"Well, I can show you around school and stuff... but I don't think anything I say can really prepare you for the horror,"she finishes with a grin. I grimace.

"Lovely. Now, shoo! I need some sleep!" So Nudge leaves and I dive under the covers to a - thankfully - dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"MAX! Max, wake up!" yelled a voice. I stirred a little and covered up my eyes with my hands. Suddenly, I was soaked with icy cold water.

I shot out of bed and glared at Nudge, who didn't even have the decency to be ashamed as she dropped the bucket and pulled me out of bed.

"School! Come on, Max! We only have thirty minutes left!"she yelled. I immediately stood up and grabbed a brush.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Six thirty!" she yells as she disappears down the hallway. Ugh! Going to scholl is going to be such a waste of time!

I yank the brush through the last of the knots and start throwing the clothes Nudge bought me everywhere, trying to find something Max-ish.

I pull on super dark blue jeans that are tight at the top and boot cut and the bottom. With that I wear a black, soft blouse and some red tennies. I rush down the hall and grab the backpack that I organized last night. I glance at my watch.

Ten minutes to spare.

I sit down at the table and start wolfing down some fruit. I look across the table to see Nudge and Fang doing the same thing.

Five minutes.

We leap out of the door and catch the bus just as it arrives. We all slam into a seat and sigh in releif as we set off. I glance at Fang to see him in the usual black ensemble. Nudge is wearing a lacey light blue top that I wouldn't be caught dead in, and dark blue super skinny jeans. She also has makeup on, and her hair is stylishly curled and in a pile on top of her head.

How did she get that done in only thirty minutes? I'm sure I'll never know.

That's when I realize. I'm in a _school bus_. The ceiling is high, and there's about ten seats on each side. But what really astonishes me is that I'm in a moving vehicle with about fifty kids, and I'm not drowning in claustrophobia!

"I want a bus when I get old enough," I whisper to Nudge, and she laughs.

"Good luck with that!" she says, smiling. I huff grouchily. I will have a bus. And there's nothing anyone can do about it!

It takes about a half hour to arive at the school, which is huge. There's tons of kids walking into the building and laughing with their friends. My mouth falls open as we step out of the bus.

So many _people. _Then I close my mouth 'cause I'm getting weird looks.

"Nudge... what do I do?" I ask. Then I turn to see that Nudge has disappeared. Uh oh.

I gulp and plunge into the river of kids. I'm shoved around a bit as kids try to get into the building faster. I dive out when I see something that looks like an office.

_Go to the front office and tell them your name. They'll know what to do_, Nudge had said. So I go in to see two adults yelling at each other.

The conversation ends with, "You're fired!" and the lady walks out, giving the guy who fired her the middle finger.

Woah... Adult drama. I turn to leave, but someone puts a hand on my shoulder. I whip around and see the guy who fired the other lady.

"What do you need, missy?" he asks tiredly.

"Uh, I'm new here. I was told to come to the front office. My name's Maximum Ride," I blabber. He smiles.

"Here's your schedule. I'm sure you know what to do," he says, handing me a peice of paper. Are you kidding? I have no idea what to do! I leave the office to see Fang slouched against the wall. My savior! Uh... I mean... Oh, whatever.

"Fang! What do I do with this?" I yell, and shove the paper into his hands. He looks it over and rolls his eyes.

"This is a schedule, Max. It tells you who your teacher is for each class. Geez, have you been living in a cave? By the way, Nudge said to tell you that she forgot she had a science field trip, and she had to leave. So I'll be helping you around," he finishes.

That's probably the most he's ever said since I've met him.

"That's great,"Isay with a sigh of releif. He looks my schedule over again and widens his eyes.

"We have the exact same schedule,"he exclaims. Whoo! I won't be alone!

"Let's go then," I say. So we walk off to our first class.

If only I knew then how truly chaotic it would be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo, another chapter here. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Iggy isn't blind in this story. Sorry. I just never liked him being blind. Now; On with the chapter!**

We walked into Science with Mr. Stewart. I sat down in between Fang and some strawberry blonde dude with icy blue eyes. The back of the seat is killing me. But I don't really think they expected a winged kid to sit in them.

Fang seemed to know the blond guy, because he kept throwing notes at him. Finally, one hits me in the head. I rip it to shreds before their very eyes.

"Hey!"shouts the blond kid, and Fang glares at me. I shrug.

"Iggy? Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" asks Mr. Stewart harshly. The blond kid shrugs.

"Does the class need to know that my notebook's on fire?"he asks, and holds up a notebook that spontaneously bursts into flame. My jaw drops, and Fang chuckles.

"Get out of the classroom with that thing!" yells Mr. Stewart, half choking. Fang grabs Iggy's arm and drags him out. Hey! Fang gets to skip class?

"Miss Ride? What differentiates a birds red blood cells from a humans," snaps Mr. Stewart. Wrong subject to ask about, fatso.

"A birds red blood cells have nuclei, which allows them to fly high in the air where the oxygen is thin, sir," I state. His eyes widen, and then he snarls and turns back to the chalkboard.

"Nerd," I hear someone whisper behind me. I whip around to see a girl with straight, bright red hair and sparkly green, smirking eyes. And lets just say her clothes weren't very school appropriate.

"Slut,"I say, and give her my signature glare o' death. She shreiks really loudly and slaps me, leaving slashes on my cheeks from her overly long claws.

"Don't you know who I am, freak?! I am Lissa Therry! Queen of the school! Mess with me and I ruin your life!" she yells, suddenly standing. The whole class is watching us and the teacher is staring at me with a smirk on his face.

I stand up hard, and the leg of the chair snaps in half. I get all up in Lissa's face and smirk.

"Wrong. I'm Maximum Ride, and you don't mess with _me!_" I say, and shove her so she falls on her ass. Woops.

I strut out od the classroom, flipping off the teacher as I go. I slam into a bathroom and immediately a tear rolls down my face. Why me? Why do I get the parent problems, the altered DNA, _and _the enemies?

I look in the mirror and see that my cheek is bleeding a lot. I wash it off and, thankfully, it stops bleeding. I wipe my eyes and throw on a tough look. Maximum Ride doesn't cry, according to the reputation I just gave myself.

I storm out of the bathroom and slam into Fang, who's holding a soda and a ring of keys. He has Iggy with gim, the pyromaniac from the Science room.

"Woah, what happened to you?"he asks, gesturing at the claw marks on my cheek and the blood all over my shirt.

"None of your beezwax, Mr. Pyro," I say, shrugging. I don't really want them to know I had gotten into a fight with the queen bee.

"Wanna ditch with us?" Fang asks, taking a sip of his soda. I smile.

"Hell yeah. School sucks," I say. He smile and we all kick the doors open on the way out of the building, just for the sake of it and because I've always wanted to do that.

"Shotgun!" I scream, and Iggy groans and sits in the back. Fang's car is a sleek black Mercedes. Way cool.

We drive back to Fang's house, where we all bum out and watch TV all day. Iggy is lying across the couch, and I'm sittinnext to Fang on a huge purple chair. Call us childish, but we're watching SpongeBob.

I giggled as Patrick hit hinself on the head with a mallet again and again. Iggy raised an eyebrow.

"You like SpongeBob? You're right, Fang. She's definitely a keeper," he says, snorting. I throw my pillow at him, and Fang laughs. We watch TV for another hour until Nudge comes home.

"You ditched? That's so not fair! I had to pull bugs out of a creek all day while you guys just sit here all day watching SpongeBob!" she fumes. We all laugh.

"Cool it, Nudge. I have a head injury," I say gesturing at the already healing scars on my face. She gasps and grabs my hand. She then procedes to drag me up to her room and slam the door.

"It was Lissa, wasn't it?" she asks, and I nod. Nudge sighs.

"She's Fang's Masquerade date, which is why I dragged you all the way up here to ask you that. Ugh! That jerk I can't beleive Fang agreed to go with her! If-"

"She's Fang's date?" I ask curiously. Nudge stares at me for a sec, and then smirks.

"ZOMG! Maxie has a crush, Maxie has a crush, MAXIE HAS A CRUSH, M-" she's interrupted by me slamming a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh," I hiss. She licks my hand and I yank my hand away, wiping it on my jeans.

"Do you deny?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh...well, uh...I mean...no," I say lamely. She grins.

"Then it looks like we're going to have to steal him away from Lissa!" she declares. I sigh.

"Nudge..." I start, but she shakes her head.

"There's no way you're arguing with me on this one. If you let me beautify you on the day of the Masquerade, you can go there and he'll want to be with you more than Lissa!" she exclaims.

"Oh, all right," I grumble. She jumps with joy.

"WHOOPEE!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Metal Flowers! How could you not like FAX? And yes, its gonna be Fax. Almost all of the fanfictions are based off of Fax! Do you like Miggy? Or do you just not like all the mushy stuff? Anyways, thanx 4 the reviews!**

"Max! God, am I your personal alarm clock? Don't make me get the bucket!" Nudge yells. I immediately leap out of bed, suddenly wide awake. Nudge grins.

"Time for school."

I groan and she leaves. Not another day of that torture! Now I know what Nudge meant when she said that she really couldn't prepare me for it. Oi.

I yank on light blue, bootcut jeans. Same old, same old. Also, I pull on a red t shirt to go with it. Nudge comes back in and glances disapprovingly at my outfit.

"No way hose. Come with me, Max,"she says and drags me into her room, locking the door with a wicked look on her face. Or maybe I just imagined it.

"Nudge..."I whine. "I don't want to dress up!"

"But you want to make Fang like you, right? Get dressed," she says, shoving some clothes into my arms.

"In front of you?" I ask incredulously. She rolls her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby. Do it!"

Gosh, lady. Don't explode or anything. I pull off my clothes, ignoring Nudge's gasp when she sees my wings for the second time. I wrestle into the light blue super skinny jeans she gave me.

Then I pull on a long sleeved, fashionable red blouse. Nudge hands me black flats, and I put those on too, grumbling.

"Make-up Time!" Nudge yells, and all of a sudden, I find myself tied to a chair.

"Nudge! No makeup!"

"Oh stop struggling, Max! Do you _want _eyeliner all over your face?"she asks, annoyed. I immediately stop moving. Some people.

After she does my makeup, she moves on to my wavy hair. First, she straightens it all out. Then she curls the bottom half and piles it all up on top of my head with clips and pins. When she spins me around to look in the mirror, I can't help but gasp. I look...pretty.

I have barely any makeup on. Eyeliner and lip gloss. My hair looks like something out of a fashion magazine, and the color of my shirt makes my whole face look considerably brighter.

Nudge unties me. She's wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a pink (ew) shirt. Her hair is falling all around her shoulders. I sag visibly. She looks so much prettier than me.

"Nudge, we have five more..." Fangs voice trails into nothing as he opens the door and stares at me. Nudge giggles.

"Wow, Max..You look great,"he says. Then he jerks his head out of the doorway and walks off.

"He didn't like it..." I say sadly. Nudge snorts.

"Are you kidding? You look great! He was probably just embarassed," she says reassuringly. I'm not really convinced.

We leap out of the door like yesterday, our legs moving at the same pace as we launch ourselves at the bus and slam into seats right before it drives off.

Is being late going to become an everyday thing? I really hope not.

Nudge rambles about trees and fruit juice as we drive to school. I know, totally random. But its Nudge. I've come to expect it.

We get to school, and everyone stares at me as we walk past. They were probably thinking, _Maximum Ride? Dressed up? I think I need to get my vision checked. _

I got to science to see a certain red haired someone sitting in my seat, flirting with Fang. I walk up to her and growl,

"Outa my seat, Lissa. I am _not _in the mood."

She snarls, but gets out of my seat. All the boys stare at me wantingly. Its making me want to puke, to tell you the truth. Fang glares at all of them until they look away.

'Thank you,' I mouth to him. He shrugs.

'No Problem,' he mouths back.

"Miss Ride, Where were you yesterday," asks Mr. Stewart. He's pretty much the only teacher I know, since yesterday was my first day, and I ditched in the middle of his class.

"Ditching," I say sweetly, and everyone looks at my like I'm crazy. Mr. Stewart narrows his eyes at me.

"Really? Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind a trip to the principals office, eh Maximum?" he says venomously. I stand up.

"Not at all," I declare confidently, and march out of the room. Free ticket out of school! Whoo!

"That was crafty," says a deep voice behind me. I turn to see Fang with an approving look on his face.

"How'd you escape?" I ask, smiling.

"I told them I would make sure you didn't ditch," he says, smirking.

"Which, of course, means you're going to ditch with me," I finish for him. He nods.

And that means I'm spending the whole day with Fang.

So now what?


End file.
